


Fisting

by xDirtyMindx



Series: New Kinks in the Bedroom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Kinky fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You won't find plot, just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Dean and Cas try fisting. And they love it so much.xxxxx"Bad Dragon" and "Knot Me" are basically a sequel to this fic, but you don’t need to read them if you are not comfortable with the events that follows this fic. There are more and more hard triggers and kinks in the sequels but you don't have to read them if you don't like those kinks.





	Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. English is not my native language, and if you want to help me with betaing my fics, I'd be so happy and welcome every help.
> 
> xxx
> 
> I write dirty fics. It's a kinky area so if you don't like it, don't read it. But you've been warned.

″Come on, Dean, open up for me.″

Dean just whimpered, already felt too full with his angel’s four fingers in his ass.

 _’Fist his slutty hole.’_ That’s what Cas promised for him. Making him squirm and whine and scream on his hand and Dean was so on board with it. Hell, he nearly begged that they should did it right there, on the way home from a rough hunt. But no, the goddamn angel teased him all the way home, whispering dirty shits in his ear and making him so hard, it hurt.

And now, they were here. Cas first command for him was to strip and put on their favorit leather cockring. Fucking angels and their dirty minds.

Right now, he really didn’t mind it. He tried to obey and relax his already sore muscles. He wanted that goddamn hand in his slutty hole, just like Cas said it to him.

″That’s good, Dean, you are doing good. I’m almost in.″

″I KNOW!″ he shouted breathlessly and clenched around that enermous fist. He wants it, oh God, he wants is so much! He always loved the mixture of pain-pleasure during sex and the stretch… Shit, he’d already come if there wasn’t a fucking cockring on him, torturing his poor dick even more.

Cas just kept going, moving his hand a bit further, then back, an inch in, then out. 

″F-f-uck! Cas!″

″Dean.″ His name on the angel’s lips was always like a sweet prayer. With full of love, concern, care, and now heat. Just one look at his heated eyes, and he felt a twitch in his poor, rock hard cock. ″You're doing good. You feel that?″

″Yes. Oh, God, you did it, you son of a bitch. You put your goddamn hand in me, you kinky fucker.″ He breathed out harsley the words and closed his eyes. Yes, Cas’ hand was finally in him, so good and big and… ″Move it, goddamnit.″

And Cas did. _’Holy shit, he’s fisting my ass.’_

He growled deep in his chest and started to move with the hand in his wet hole.

It was maddening. So good and the pleasure was so high that he was sure that he’ll come sooner than he thought, no matter the cockring. But Cas took mercy on him. After a minute or two, he removed the cockring and started to fist Dean like he meant it. Hard and fast and each thrust was deeper and he swore that it fel bigger. Of course it felt like it because the angel made a fist with his hands and started to punch his sloppy hole.

Dean screamed. He sure as hell screamed and came untouched, hard, that he blacked out for a bit.

When he came to, he still felt the hand in his sore ass, moving slowly in and out. Then he heard Cas. He was breathing hard and jacking his cock with his left hand while watching his fist moving in Dean.

″You like it, you kinky bastard?″ asked Dean in a teasing voice. ″You like my loose hole around your big fucking fist? Yeah, that’s it, put your hand deeper, fist my hole, baby, come on.″

Cas growled again and pick up the pace. With both of his hands. Just a couple more strokes on his cock and fucking in Dean’s ass, and he pulled out his right hand and came on it, painting it with his white, hot come. First, Dean didn’t understand why he pulled out but when the fucker shoved his hand deep in him again… 

″Fuck.″ Dean whimpered and closed his eyes. Yes, they’ll definitly do this again.

″Next time.″ said his angel and he wasn’t able to do anything but laugh with his kinky boyfriend.


End file.
